


灵魂的重量

by ominoushunter



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 丧病脑洞：如果死在水瓶宫的是冰河补档：首发贴吧2015。





	1. 序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥林帕斯的山顶骤然亮起了炫目的极光。  
握剪的手一颤，命运线被割断了错误的一根。

小宇宙燃烧到了极致的瞬间，他知道自己已经达到了那个从未触及到的温度。

要打倒面前的敌人，不惜任何代价。这是他从挥出第一拳开始，脑海中仅剩下的念头。

但当肉体的感官完全麻木，思维却变得异常清晰起来，使他不合时宜地对自己的决心产生了怀疑。

透过完全凝滞的空气，他看到时空彼岸的白鸟展开羽翼，冲破了冰层。无数寒霜和冰雪被强壮的翅膀卷起，随着优雅的身影逐渐升高，渐渐附着在了洁白的羽毛上，使得它看起来就像永冻冰晶凝结而成的十字架，庄严而沉重。

那是他不愿承受的重量。

……少年紧握的手指不知不觉地松开了。

对不起，老师，终究是辜负了您的期望，无法将信念贯彻到最后。

对不起，老师，哪怕是达到了绝对零度，我也依旧做不到绝对的冷酷无情……


	2. 火光

## I.

在冻气相互碰撞的一刻，他可以发誓冰河的小宇宙已经达到了他所希冀的程度。如同破缚而出的白鸟，终究会背负着寒霜与冰雪的十字架，挣扎着扬起翅膀，越飞越高，直到消失在他再也无法触及的高度……

然而骄傲强大的白鸟啊，在这场最寒冷的风暴中，你又为何会安静地收起羽翼，接受死亡仁慈沉默的拥抱？

战斗的最终结果并不是他所能预料到的。在之前，他想到了冰河可能会在残酷的考验中战死，也可能会在重重逼迫下最终超越他，却唯独没有想到这两者会同时发生。

他想，他所难以接受的并非面前的这个结果，而是它所发生的方式。

冰河，我善良而倔强的弟子，你是在以自己的方式向我证明你的坚持吗？

脆弱的，哭泣的，却比万年冰壁还要执拗顽固的坚持？

……

眼前是一片纯净的白，如同西伯利亚冰原上茫茫的白雪，又如同半空中纷纷扬扬飘落的羽毛。地面的温度早已经冷过了寒冰覆盖的海面，透过身上的黄金圣衣渗入灵魂深处。贴着地面的脸颊和长发隐隐和那层寒霜粘在了一起。

他是什么时候摔倒的？

他艰难地抬起头。不远处伏在地上一动不动的身影在同色的背景下几乎已经难以分辨，那一头灿烂的金发仿佛在激荡的寒流中被褪去了全部色彩，与周围死气沉沉的灰白融为一体。

冰河，再一次失去意识了吗？

你忘记老师说过的话了吗？

在这样寒冷的天气中，昏迷过去是会死的啊！

听见了吗冰河？快站起来！

难道你又要让老师亲自把你抱回家吗？不觉得丢脸吗？

冰河，站起来！

站起来啊！

……

腰部以下已经完全失去了知觉，不仅无法站起身来，甚至连用力都做不到。平时一个跳跃就能轻易跨过的距离，此刻他却只能依靠双臂的力量在冰霜覆盖的石面上匍匐前行。就连身上的黄金圣衣也变得沉重了许多，让他的每一个微小的动作都要消耗超过平时几倍的力气。

是在刚才的战斗中完全冻结了吗？

了不起啊，冰河！你的冻气已经超越老师了！

可是这样的话，为什么我还活着？

……

一寸。

又是一寸。

光滑的冰面很难借力，裸露的手指艰难地扣住地面，徒劳地想要在一次次的滑动中带着沉重的躯体向前多移动一点点距离。镜面一般光滑的地面上留下了一道道红色的痕迹，在白色的背景下像是调皮的小孩子不知所谓的涂鸦，凌乱得刺眼。

麻木的手指早已无法感受到一丝疼痛。

遥远的距离在机械的挪动中渐渐缩短，向前伸出的手越来越接近那个他早已知晓的答案。

啊啊，冰河，老师这可是第一次在你面前如此狼狈啊……

你可不许偷偷笑话我。

……

“冰河！你这是——！”

“冰河！振作起来！”

“冰河！女神还在等着你的保护，你怎么可以倒在这里？！”

焦虑的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来，在寒冷空旷的宫殿中诡异地回响着。

凤凰星座的小宇宙在他的感知里就像是黑夜里突然亮起的火光，炽烈而倔强，又无可避免地沾染上了一丝悲哀。

不知什么时候闭上的眼睛勉强睁开了一丝缝隙。眼前没有燃烧的火焰，依旧白得刺目。

他隐隐觉得自己此刻也许应该说些什么，做些什么。

但是他的意识已经渐渐模糊，如同面前那被混成一团的白色，如同生与死之间那道并不清晰的界限。

在陷入黑暗前，他终究没能握住近在咫尺的那只手掌。

——————————

## II.

“我很抱歉。”

看着面前单膝跪地的清冷战士，紫发少女沉默了很久，最终说出这样一句话来。

圣域内乱中战死的圣斗士早些时候刚刚下葬。无论身份地位，无论是站在了冲突的哪一方，都被女神一视同仁地安葬在了慰灵地，亲自主持葬仪。

披散着石青色长发的青年在整个仪式中都没有出声，就连表情都没有变幻一下，仿佛是在初春的绵绵细雨中被反复擦拭的石雕。那双仿佛是被万年冰芯雕琢成型的眸子冷得刺骨，却成了整座雕塑中唯一生动之处。

“冰河尽到了一名圣斗士的职责。”回应她的是一如既往公事公办的措辞，“您并没有什么需要道歉的。”

在将艾俄罗斯的遗物交给了艾欧里亚之后，狮子座对她也说出了相似的话，但是眼中充满了怀念和伤感，并不像眼前的卡妙那样一脸漠然，像是在说一个不相干的人。

温和谦恭的语气没有悲伤，没有怨恨，没有愧疚，没有一丝温度。正如在那座冰封的宫殿中刚刚苏醒的青年掼着冰雪覆盖的战甲向她行礼时，那句低沉沙哑的“水瓶座卡妙觐见”。

……

冰河死去是因为他没有在战斗中做到冷酷无情，而不是别的什么。卡妙是这样说的。

这说明，卡妙才是真正冷酷无情的那个。

“不管是因为什么原因，亲手杀死了自己的学生，事后居然像什么都没有发生过一样！”重伤初愈后骤闻噩耗，星矢对这样的冷漠很难理解。

“你也知道，以当时的立场他并没有什么过错。”紫龙仍然保持着适当的尊重，作出了最理性的判断。

“但冰河毕竟是死了，他却连一个表情都没有露出来过！冰河怎么会有这样的老师？！”

瞬对眼前的话题有些不适，明显不愿意对前辈们品头论足。但是提到牺牲了的战友，仙女座少年仍然忍不住一脸哀伤。

他看向窗外。午后的阳光穿过玻璃，照射在病房的地面上，就像是冰层深处一抹灿烂的金发。那个安静的少年人冷漠的表象下隐藏着一颗温柔火热的灵魂，如同被冰山拥抱的温泉。

那么，那个将冰河一手雕琢成这样的师父，究竟是什么样的人呢？

一辉一直站在暗处默不作声，没有对只匆匆见过一面的卡妙做出任何评价。

若冰河在战斗中无法做到冷酷，那么输给更加冷酷的敌人也是情理之中。这只能说明冰河的老师是更加合格的冰系战士。

话虽如此，他却不由自主地想到了水瓶宫中，被冻成了一片洁白的地面上，那将近十米长的黯淡血痕。

……

天马座的指责透过房门传来，声音越来越大，仿佛是要将内心里对自己无力改变结局的不甘以这样的方式宣泄出去。

门外的人沉默着静立了许久，终于败给了心头一直挥之不去的烦躁。

“说够了没有？！”他阴沉着脸推开房门，目光冷冷地在病房中几个少年的脸上一一扫过。胸口的沉闷压抑并没有因此得到任何缓解。他知道，自己此刻的愤恨只是一种迁怒，就像眼前面红耳赤的褐发少年对于卡妙的迁怒如出一辙。

你们真的以为卡妙一点感情都没有吗？

你们以为他以往也是那样一副如同他的冻气一样冷峻的面孔吗？

卡妙那样的人，总是喜欢将过分丰富的情感隐藏在冷漠的表情之下，但是凡是对他有一点了解的人都不会被那样拙劣的表演骗到。

那样的人，总是在他的弟子们面前摆出一副不近人情的严师嘴脸，却会在背地里谈起的时候将他们夸得天上少有地上绝无。

那样的人，现在却连眼神都和表情一起冻住了。

那样的人，那样单纯又不擅表达的人，大概不会希望我多嘴吧。

几个少年噤若寒蝉，对他表现出的怒意有些意外又有些惭愧，但是眼神中却清清楚楚地写着怀疑和叛逆，像是等待着面前的人拿出证据来驳斥他们。

但是他却终究没有再为卡妙做出什么辩解。

从那一战之后，他就几乎没与卡妙说过话，而卡妙似乎也没有和人交流的欲望。

“说实话，我没想到你会从水瓶宫里活着出来。”他说。

“说实话，我也没想到。”卡妙回答。

这是他们在战后唯一一次对话。

他想，这大概也会是卡妙那个家伙对这一战作出的唯一一句诚实的评价了吧。

——————————

## III.

艾尔扎克出事后，他安顿好了冰河，用尽剩余的全部力量将自己移动到了冰原的深处，在所有人目光无法触及的地方一个人痛哭了许久，直到身下的积雪被泪水融化出了一个浅浅的坑。

一年后，他亲手送走了自己仅剩的弟子，却再也流不出哪怕一滴眼泪。

用鲜血修复破损的圣衣，也许是这个做老师的能为弟子做的最后一件事了，即使冰河不会再有机会重新穿上它。即使在下一任主人到来前，或许是几年或许是几十年的漫长时光中，已经足以让白鸟圣衣在冰晶的滋润庇佑下自行恢复常态。

穆看到他的时候，既没有表达疑问或是关切，也没有对凭空增大的工作量作出评论。他因此感激他。

将白鸟圣衣重新封冻对卡妙来说没有任何难度，即使是在重伤和失血的双重制约下，他的小宇宙依旧能够轻易凝结出不逊于万年冰壁的坚固棺柩。冰棺与周围的冰山悄然融为一体，白鸟座的圣衣箱在里面静静地沉睡着，仿佛从来不曾被打扰。

时光就像是在这一瞬间倒退回了几年前。

但是那个时候，这片从小就已经熟悉了的冰原并没有显得如此空旷。

……

木屋中曾经住了三个人，他们都先后离开了。

距离他上一次回来还不到一年时间，但却像是隔了很久。里面的每一件摆设仿佛都带着回忆的气息，仿佛是在几个世纪前发生在另一个宇宙的往事，隔着遥远的时空向他发出召唤。

他的脑海清晰地作出着回应，他的灵魂站在暗处旁观，像是站在海边看着水中的游鱼却又不愿意沾湿衣服的游客，没有从回忆中的人身上汲取到一丝情绪。

在木屋里面漫无目的地转了一圈，他没有去动冰河的任何东西。

……

刺骨的寒霜被他的小宇宙隔绝在外，咆哮的冰风尚未接近燃烧的木材，便被炽热的气流打击得失去力度，化为了一声声哀婉的低吟。

青年面无表情地注视着熊熊燃烧的火焰，看着耀目的色彩在夜幕中一闪一闪地疯狂舞动，就像献祭仪式之后发生的彻夜狂欢。战甲上流动着妖异的光芒，白色的战袍被火光渲染成了金红色，仿佛是在与眼前的烈焰一起竭力为黯淡天穹下那片灰白的世界抹上一缕稍纵即逝的色彩。

火焰燃烧了几个小时。

直到最后一缕火苗在废墟上挣扎了一下，终于化为了一缕轻烟，他才转过身，头也不回地离开了原地。


	3. 血海

## I.

“我的弟子，就算是死也应该死在我的手里。”他冷冷地说。

阴沉的天幕下，爱琴海翻腾着汹涌的浪潮。他的目光恍惚间穿透了漫长的距离，落在遥远的极北之地，冰盖下那些看似毫无规律的暗流最终的归所。

他曾以为那也是另一个少年的最终归所，直到不久前一道熟悉又陌生的小宇宙冲破了圣域结界的阻隔，清晰地映在他的灵魂深处。

“卡妙！五老峰老师说——”

“他还不是教皇。”他僵硬地打断同伴劝阻的话语，转身离去。

金属的战靴随着他的脚步在石阶上发出有节奏的撞击声，随后像是阵前的鼓点变得越来越快，直到和那一抹墨绿的颜色一起在海天交界的地方突兀地消失无踪。

……

“天马座，这里交给我，你去下一个柱子吧。”

虽然仍对杀死同伴的凶手难以释怀，但是星矢不得不承认，在这里看到一位强大的黄金圣斗士确实让他精神一振。

北冰洋的魔鬼鱼嘴角带着嘲弄的笑容，任由他离开，完好的右眼根本没有从新来的搅局者身上挪开。这个与冰河有着同样冰冷冻气与难缠战斗方式的人，似乎从一开始就是在等另一个人的到来。

星矢突兀地想起了不久前的水瓶宫，那个严肃清冷的青年也是这样任由他和瞬从身边擦身而过，视线与早已选定的对手牢牢锁住，没有留给旁人哪怕一点点余光。

就如现在这样。

冰系圣斗士都是这样吗？

……

“艾尔扎克，我不想杀你——”

他挥挥手，轻描淡写地甩脱了附着在手臂上的冰晶。单论战斗意识，艾尔扎克远比出现在天秤宫中的冰河要超出许多，至少在战斗打响之后他就没有犹豫过什么，每一招每一式都竭尽全力。

艾尔扎克的小宇宙充满了对世界的仇恨，仿佛是一朵燃烧在冰海深处的火焰，散发着刺骨的寒意，让他觉得连灵魂都像是被灼伤了。

如同嫉恶如仇的魔鬼鱼对这个污浊的世界作出的最终审判。

爱的彻底，恨得更加彻底。莹绿的瞳孔中闪烁的光芒一如多年前那个发誓要维护正义的孩子一样坚定。

他心不在焉地想着，也许就是因为这样的坚决，这样的不留后路，才会让他一直在潜意识里将艾尔扎克当作更加适合继承白鸟座圣衣的人。因为只有这样的性子，才能在战斗中心无旁骛，不被情绪所影响。

但是即便如此，艾尔扎克的冻气却始终达不到更低的温度。他的小宇宙与当初的冰河不相上下，在第七感的境界反反复复地波动着，在身周形成一环一环尖锐的结晶，但却始终达不到绝对零度所需求的那种纯粹。

是因为，内心不够冷酷吗？

那为什么在他们三个人之中，却是冰河达到了那个温度？

他突然迷茫了，隐隐觉得自己似乎触摸到了那一层冰晶的丝线织成的细纱，又像是被颠覆了之前所知的一切真理。

艾尔扎克唇角的嘲弄更加明显了，即使他的整个身形都在刚刚强弱分明的对决中变得狼狈不堪。鳞衣的面罩早就不知所踪，凌乱的发梢被未来得及清除的寒霜压得垂了下去，遮住了右眼中的疯狂。

“你连冰河那个善良的蠢货都下得去手，难道还能对我留有什么仁慈之心吗？”少年喘息着，刺耳的笑声从喉咙深处喷涌而出，一发不可收拾，将清秀的面孔扭曲得极为狰狞，“老师，这样的废话可不是你的风格啊！”

话语中的寒意轻易地超越了之前挥出的拳，就这样直刺入他的灵魂深处，就像深海之中的死亡冰柱，从心脏的位置缓缓扩散，随着血液流向四肢百骸，缓缓地侵蚀着他的意志。

他握紧双手，缓缓举过头顶，仿佛没听见面前的少年几乎是歇斯底里的笑声。

……

也许艾尔扎克的转变并不是他所想象的那样彻底。

他注视着少年沉睡的面孔，破碎的北冰洋之柱散落在两人身周。直到此刻，他才从弟子皱起的眉头和紧抿的嘴唇中读出了一丝伤感。

同样不愿承受的重量，冰河宁愿将它反噬自身，而艾尔扎克则蛮不讲理地迁怒于整个世界。也不知道两个小子这么别扭的性子都是从哪里学来的。

不管令艾尔扎克改变初衷的究竟是海底的暗流还是圣域的飘雪，终归是他这个做老师的亏欠了他。

若是可以，你犯下的罪孽，便由老师来替你偿还吧。

他会背负着这样的重量一直走下去，直到突破灵魂能够承受的极限。

——————————

## II.

“我还以为，你们这些黄金圣斗士们会一直躲在晚辈的身后做缩头乌龟呢。”懒散的声音这样向他打着招呼。海飞龙的头盔被随意地扔在一边，露出久违的熟悉面孔和邪邪的笑容。“刚刚感到的寒冰小宇宙看来不是我的幻觉啊。”

“对付你还用不着所有黄金圣斗士一起出马。”他静静地说，冰冷的冻气再一次于指间汇聚，“事实上，若不是我家那个惹祸的小子，就连我也不用跑这一趟。”

面对着接受黄金圣衣之后最强大的敌人，他却突然感到有些好笑。为什么最难对付的对手却每一个都是他所熟悉的人呢？

是命运的玩笑？

还是，他们本就是因为熟悉才更加难以面对？

……

这是他内心深处最期望见到的吗？

浅蓝色眼睛中充斥的是凝结的冰晶而不是温润的溪流，面前的金发少年与他记忆中的那个一点都不像。

若是当初冰河能够如同面前的幻象这样，那么如今他就不会站在这里了。

仅仅是看了一眼，他就意识到自己是身处幻象之中。

但即使如此，他依旧不情愿通过打败幻象的最直接方式来对抗加隆的幻魔拳。

血色充斥了视野，然后瞬间被翻滚的黑色浪潮冲刷得无影无踪。

没有了视觉的羁绊，身上的重量变得清晰了许多，却显得容易承受了些许。双眼传来的剧痛似乎使得冰冷僵硬的灵魂重新恢复了一丝活力。

惨白的面孔不由自主露出了一丝淡淡的笑意。

这是，给你的，艾尔扎克。

希望老师的血能替你稍稍洗去一些罪行。

……

“我记得，很早以前跟撒加讨论过……”低沉清朗的嗓音夹杂着一丝奇特的笑意，在黑暗深处幽幽响起，“若是敌人对自己足够狠，你们的精神攻击所能起到的作用会很有限。”

“你这个疯子！”气急败坏的回答如期而至，“难怪艾尔扎克那个小子的性子那么别扭，根本就是从你这里学的！”

“是被你带歪了吧？艾尔扎克那么单纯有正义感的孩子，才一年多不见就成了那副样子。”

若不是眼前两个人一个发梢挂着冰凌，另一个双眼流着血泪，他们此刻的语气很容易让人联想到久未谋面的老友叙旧，而不是敌对的双方在生死相搏。刚刚赶到的一辉与苏兰特对视一眼，同时从对方眼中看出一丝古怪。

“你要知道，那个小子几个月前才穿上了鳞衣。”孩子气的斗嘴很快变得尖锐起来，“你觉得，他是为什么才会做出选择的？”

“艾尔扎克能在你的负面影响下坚持那么久，已经很不容易了。”温和微笑的青年对加隆语气中颇为恶毒的暗示丝毫不以为意。

“那个小子就是在跟你这个不近人情的老师赌气啊！没想到你下手的时候倒是干脆得很，说杀就杀了……”

拼凑出了事情始末的一辉不由得暗自感叹，也许在敌人毫无顾忌想要用亲人的死作为筹码时，水瓶星座的冷血无情正是最为强大的防御。

也许他也是不得已吧，他想。若是换个多愁善感一些的，一而再再而三地亲手葬送自己的亲人，就算没有完全崩溃，只怕也难以继续保持冷静了。

更何况，从眼前的情况来看，卡妙对自己也和对敌人一样无情……

“赌气什么的，你是在说你自己吗？”不过一辉之前可猜不到那个不苟言笑的冰之圣斗士言辞也会如此犀利，“他刺杀女神，你就操纵海皇；他掌控圣域，你就掌控海界；他最终被女神击败了，你就费尽心机设计出这么相似的场景，来证明自己比他强——”

恼羞成怒的银河星爆中，无形的较量分出了明显的胜负。身着黄金战甲的冷峻战士闪身避过冲击，在石柱的废墟上稳稳站定，身后的披风猎猎地舞动着。依旧渗着血的眸子居高临下地注视着下方的蓝发海将军，脸上没有愤怒也没有讽刺，平静地像是在陈述一个简单的事实。

“……其实，你就是在跟撒加赌气吧？”

用那么多人的性命，去赌一场无人在意的输赢？

……

剧烈的轰鸣声中，七大洋底仿佛在同时发生着地震，远处小宇宙的激烈碰撞已经无法继续忽视了。而更远的地方，某个带着上古时期海潮波动的可怕存在似乎正在逐渐复苏。

正在对战的两人几乎同时收手，各自退开几步站定。蔚蓝色的小宇宙中隐隐传来的焦虑让他突然明白了什么。

难道这场波及亿万人的纷争中，本应是始作俑者的神明竟然才刚刚出场？

“卡妙，住手！再这样下去海皇就真的苏醒了！”

“什么？他还没完全苏醒？难道从一开始就是你一个人在捣鬼？”

“啊，玩脱了啊……我哪知道那群青铜小鬼居然真的能将海皇硬生生从封印中打醒！”

“你会为此付出代价的，加隆！”

“……混蛋卡妙，别缠着我了！你再不快点赶去生命之柱，你家的小女神可就要亲自对战海皇了！你觉得她能赢得了？”

“我可不想真的把整个世界都赔进去啊！”

——————————

## III.

破碎的生命之柱，苏醒的神明，崩塌的神殿，倒卷而入的海水……

昏迷前的记忆从脑海中涌了上来，右胸被三叉戟贯穿的伤口一阵钻心的痛。他倒吸了一口凉气。好在耳边的海潮声还算平静，想必最终那些孩子们已经救出了女神。

也许这已经是不错的结果了。凡人的阴谋终究无法与神祗的怒火相提并论，若是背后主谋真的是海皇，那么想要平复这场纷争还要花费更多力气，付出更多代价。

但是罪人手上的鲜血并不会因此被洗净。

他支撑着坐起身子，将脸转向旁边那个让他忍不住火大的小宇宙。

“在我拽着你从海底往上游之前，我从来不知道黄金圣衣会这么重。”背负着千万条人命的家伙轻描淡写地说。

他轻轻哼了一声。自从十二宫之战打响后，他站在水瓶宫中那一刻，水瓶座圣衣就再也没有离开过他的身体。这样的重量他已经渐渐习惯了。

可是人命的重量呢？你能习惯得了吗？

“话说，卡妙，我在北冰洋底看见你的杰作了……”加隆把后背靠在海边的岩石上，语气中已经没有了早些时候的桀骜与嘲讽，“明明心里难受得不得了，表面上还装出一副不近人情的样子，非要让人觉得你冷酷无情。何必呢？”

“该明白的自然会明白，”他静静地回答，“否则说多了又有什么意思？”

该明白的自然会明白。除了被封在冰之柩中的艾尔扎克，其余人看到的是怎样的情景，又有什么关系？

艾尔扎克啊，你究竟能不能创造出和冰河一样的奇迹呢？

也许我这个做老师的太贪心了，但还是忍不住想要奢求一下……

“你这是何苦呢？”

“是啊，何苦呢？”

……

“你有什么打算？”沉默了片刻，卡妙侧过头问。失明的眸子紧紧盯着他，仿佛在直视着他的灵魂。

他没有说话。

卡妙慢慢站起身来，一手扶着岩石，另一只手捂住了右胸创口，细长的眉毛因为疼痛而微微拧起。

若不是伤得实在太厉害，卡妙大概会直接出手吧？

这样也好。因为他自己也不确定卡妙再次向他进攻时，自己究竟会不会还手。

“我会继续尽我的职责，”卡妙放下双手，直起腰，似乎是终于找回了身体的重心。他毫不怀疑对方的小宇宙也仅够支撑他回到圣域。“连同其他人的梦想一起……”

“你好自为之吧。”撂下这一句话，卡妙转身，消失在原地，潮湿的披风在他的额前轻轻掠过。

呵，好自为之？

嘴硬心软的小子，和以前还真是一点都没变啊……


	4. 长夜

## I.

他在木屋的废墟前站了许久，然后抿了抿嘴唇，朝着儿时最为向往的那面冰壁走了过去。

冰河，你的战甲，我要借走用一用了。

你没能完成的征途，就由我来替你走完吧。

——————————

## II.

“这里已经没有敌人了，只有双子座的黄金圣斗士加隆。”他扔下这句话，转身离开了教皇厅。

带着死亡气息的小宇宙已经逐渐接近到了巨蟹宫。白羊宫前的对决仍在继续。今天夜里，熟悉的敌人已经够多了，少一个是一个吧……

他的视线不由自主地朝着燃烧的火钟看了一眼。

即使黄道十二宫只有一半人值守，他们想要突破到第八宫也需要相当一段时间吧。也幸亏如此，他才能有闲心跑到教皇厅来发泄一通，然后还能悠哉悠哉地走回天蝎宫继续驻守。但是说实话，他宁愿早些面对那些敌人，也不愿一直待在半山腰的宫殿中，费尽心机地从远处纷乱的冲撞中仔细分辨这一次有哪些小宇宙消失不见。

唉，那些敌人呐……见面之后他是会将所有的抑郁和愤怒全都化作猩红色的毒针，还是会忍不住发出注定没有半点效果的质问？

他突然想到了卡妙。刚刚经过水瓶宫的时候，卡妙正木着一张脸站在水瓶宫的入口处，失明的眸子注视着山下。几个月来，卡妙的性子已经变得越来越难以捉摸，甚至连他这个老朋友都很难再从他的脸上看出一丝端倪。

但是有些时候卡妙的行动还是很容易预估的，比如在海界之战时卡妙会义无反顾地违背禁令前往海底，又在战后顶着伤势回归、痛痛快快地接受了处罚。这让他看得出卡妙还是原来那样的别扭性子，把所有的固执和冲动都掩藏在清冷淡漠的表象下，只不过是装得越来越像了而已。

卡妙不是不冷静，而是他冷静地决定要采取最为激进的方式……

所以这一次，卡妙应该也不可能一直老老实实地待在水瓶宫吧？更别说如今的水瓶宫便是教皇厅前的最后一道屏障，若是敌人真的突破到了那里，想必战局已经糜烂到难以收拾的地步了。

这不，刚刚走进双鱼宫，他就看见脑子里正在想着的人冷着一张脸，急匆匆地迎面冲了过来。卡妙的脸色依旧没有一丝异样，但是小宇宙却似乎比不到半个小时前见到的时候更加冷了。

他忍不住打了个激灵。这似乎还是卡妙在海界之战后第一次离开水瓶宫。因为违背了童虎老师的指令介入战斗，卡妙从回到圣域之后就一直借着惩罚的名义自己关在图书馆里，也不知道一个双目失明又死活不愿接受治疗的人究竟要怎么读书……

“卡妙？”

“我要去见女神。”

“你想干什么？”

卡妙脚步微微一顿，转过头来。

“你感觉到……山下新出现的小宇宙了吗？”他的嘴角扯出一丝笑容，却比哭还难看。

“他是在向我宣战啊……”

——————————

## III.

眼前的小宇宙带着死亡的气息，却是一如既往的温柔，让他的精神有些恍惚。

他突然很想看清面前这个少年的脸，想看清那双眼睛是否依旧像是寒风中的温泉，固执地在冷漠坚硬的冰霜中央开辟出一条不会冻结的缝隙。冰河从来都是不擅长撒谎的孩子，若是能看到对方此刻的表情，他想他会很快弄明白那些复生的旧友们究竟是在打什么主意。

那个孩子被他的突然出现搞得一愣，小宇宙不自觉地闪烁了一下，仿佛有什么东西想要冲破厚重的冰层爆发开来。但是仅仅几个呼吸的时间，冰河的小宇宙就重新恢复了平静。

两个人就这样静静地站着，良久没有说话。直到周围的阴影中开始发出诡异的声响，冰河才率先打破沉默。

“好久不见了，老师。”少年轻声打着招呼，语气中带着久别重逢的喜悦，完全听不出两人正站在战场的两端。

很久吗？明明才几个月的时间，但是的确久远得连对方的名字在唇边都显得陌生起来。

“冰河……”他叹息着念出这个久违的名字，“你来这里做什么？”

“啊，这个时候我应当回答，‘来取雅典娜的人头’吧？”似乎是被他的直来直去打了个措手不及，冰河愣了一下，有些不好意思地伸手挠了挠头，随后无奈地耸耸肩，“不过这么说您大概也不会信的。我对纱织的脑袋并不感兴趣。”

他嘴角抽了抽。这个回答……“那你想要什么呢？”

“您不是已经站在这里了吗？”少年的语气似乎开心得过了头，“我就是来找场子的啊……几个月前输给了您，我一直有些不服气呢。”

“你要再和我打一场？”他忍不住笑了，如同是在嘲笑对方的不自量力，但实际却是借此来掩饰那一瞬间的如释重负，“看来死亡让你变得比原来还要狂妄了呢，我的弟子冰河。”

水瓶宫真实的战况只有他们两个心照不宣，而其他人只会看到做弟子的在老师的面前最终败北，却不会知道那一瞬间爆发的能够冻结一切的温度究竟是出自哪一个人的手掌。

赢的人有必要来找输掉的人重新比试吗？

可惜，还是不太明白冰河究竟想告诉他些什么……

果然，冰河也露出了笑容。“老师可不要大意啊，”他说，“这一次我可是来要你的命的！”

寒冰的小宇宙逐渐升腾起来，仿佛夜幕中飞扬的雪花，随着死亡的缓慢节奏跳动着神秘而庄重的舞蹈。

……

对刚刚赶到的少年来说，眼前的情景完全是将噩梦中的场景活生生地重现在了他的面前。他曾不止一次在脑海里想象过，那一天的水瓶宫中究竟发生了什么样的战斗，弱小而倔强的白鸟究竟在冷酷的寒风中被击倒了多少次，才终于失去了再次飞翔的力量。

但是眼前的情景却出乎了他的意料。卡妙的眼睛一直紧闭着，嘴唇偶尔会下意识地抽动一下，仿佛是在强忍着痛楚。相比之下，冰河就显得轻松多了，黑色的斗篷随着他的动作舞动着，像是漆黑的羽翼，遮蔽了周围的一切光亮。

被压制的竟然是老师吗？

冰河……现在究竟有多么强大？

“老师，冰河！你们两个在干什么？”他忍不住大叫出声。

“艾尔扎克，”回应他的是冰河，而卡妙则稍稍后退了两步，借着难得的机会调整着呼吸，“你可不要插手啊！我的结业考试已经失败了一次，老师在给我补考呢！”

“补考？！”他难以置信地重复道。

“是啊！”金色的头发在不远处火钟的映照下被染上了一丝蓝灰色的光泽，让他想到了即将熄灭的萤火。但是少年笑得十分开怀，就像是在进行一个有趣的游戏。“是啊！只有杀掉老师才算通过呢！”

他愣了一下，转头看向老师。卡妙没有说话，只是朝他的方向露出了一丝宽慰的微笑，脸色在火钟的映照下显得有些苍白。

……

“我的冻气中已经染上了寒冰地狱那冻结灵魂的寒冷，老师，你能够战胜死亡吗？”

“以凡人的实力，不管怎样努力，都无法威胁到掌管死亡的神祗啊！老师，你现在还觉得我是狂妄的那一个吗？”

“死亡远没有卡妙老师那么温柔那么尽责，但还是教会了我一些东西呢。不知道老师能从中学到什么呢？”

冰河零零碎碎的奇怪言语终于渐渐地被串联起来，使他逐渐得到了一个有些荒谬却完全符合逻辑的答案。

那么……

这是一个很危险的抉择。若是他猜错了，那么失去的不仅仅是他一个人渺小的生命，还会连带上女神，以及整个圣战的成败。

他清晰地感受到了这个决定的重量。

要不要赌一把？就赌我们之间的默契，赌我对我的弟子足够了解……

……

“以凡人脆弱的力量是无法挑战冥王的……老师，你明白了吗？”

盛夏晴朗的夜空中突兀地飘下了洁白的雪花，从即将燃尽的火钟前慢慢扩散，直到将整个圣山连同雅典娜女神庄严肃穆的雕像都笼罩在内。半山腰上，几个势均力敌的小宇宙不约而同地停止了碰撞，随后又以更加激烈的形态爆发了。

是卡妙在借助飞雪向大家告别吗？还是……

我就知道，老师这样睿智的人，会明白的。

冰河闭上眼睛，无声地笑了出来，眼泪顺着苍白的脸颊滑了下来。接下来的事，就看其他人的了，他能做的、想做的、需做的事情都已经在卡妙倒下的一刻完成了。

虽然真正想说的话终究没有机会说，但是老师是明白的吧？

否则，他的唇边又怎么会露出那么温柔的笑容？

怀中的身躯正在渐渐冷却，只剩下最微弱的小宇宙还在闪烁不定，如同暴风雪中那一缕倔强的火焰。冰河的双臂微微紧了紧，然后恋恋不舍地将卡妙的身体放回地面上，重新站起身来，将右臂笔直地举过头顶。

这样，我们也算是扯平了吧，老师？

尽管您本来就没有亏欠过我什么。

……

周围的冥斗士早在之前发泄似的攻击中死的死逃的逃。他转过身，强压住心中的悲伤，看向那个背对着他静静站立的身影。

“你满意了？”他问，虽然竭力遏制，但声音中仍然免不了显露出一丝不忿。

到了这时，他虽然还没有完全明白究竟在发生什么事，但也从面前高大的冰棺中猜到了一丝端倪。只不过，老师和冰河不知道达成了什么无声的协议，反而将他排除在外……

“啊，满意了……”冰河回过头看着他，笑得十分柔和，“可惜，时间太短了。”

“你这就要走了？”他走过去，故作不屑地撇撇嘴，“莫非是看不惯我拿走了你的圣衣？”

“可白鸟圣衣穿在你身上很合适啊……也许这才是命运本来应该遵循的轨迹吧。”

“得了吧，你现在这个鬼样子——黑鸟座的冥斗士——这也是命运的轨迹？”

“我的轨迹早就结束了啊，连借来的时间都快要用光了。所以接下来就交给你咯，白鸟座的艾尔扎克。”

“……”

“能见到你，我真的很开心。不过，希望下一次见面之前还是隔得久一点吧。”

不远处的火钟只剩下两盏还在闪烁，苍白的火焰映射在光滑的冰面上，就像是静止的湖面上一缕清冷的月光。

两位少年身高相仿，身上穿着的战甲除了颜色之外几乎毫无二致。

冰棺中的青年脸色苍白，神态安详，恍若熟睡。


	5. 炽阳

## I.

战争总会有牺牲。

他一直明白这一点，但这些牺牲所带来的重量并没有因此有过丝毫减轻，仿佛是沉重的十字架压在了灵魂之上，既让他难以喘息，又不由自主地提起更多勇气继续前行。

艾尔扎克是个好孩子。能凭一己之力突破到冥界的最深处，在三位顶级冥斗士的围攻之下还能拉上其中两个做垫背，战果已经足够辉煌。

可惜，他来晚了一步，否则……

因为突破第八感的方式不同，他仅仅是在与冰河对决的过程中匆匆感受到了艾尔扎克的小宇宙，之后两人在广阔的冥界中便再也没有碰面。等到他们的路线终于交错在了寒冰地狱的入口，他却只来得及感受到苦战力竭的弟子被最后一名敌人从背后贯穿心脏。

艾尔扎克，这其实是一名战士所能得到的最荣耀的死亡了吧？作为老师，我为你感到无比骄傲。

但是同样作为老师，我却难以在你的死亡面前保持惯常的冷静，还因为大意中了这样幼稚的陷阱……真是丢脸。

“就连号称最冷酷的水瓶座黄金圣斗士，也难以摆脱凡人脆弱的感情吗？”

嘲弄的声音在黑暗中从四面八方传过来，与寒冰地狱刺骨的温度一起，冲击着他的灵魂。

他没有听过这个声音，却认出了敌人的招式。

右臂痛得钻心。全身上下不知何时起已经变得无法控制，像是一只被丝线控制的傀儡，毫无反抗地被悬浮在半空。艾尔扎克没有生命的躯体失去了凭借，再一次摔倒在地，破碎的白鸟圣衣撞击在冰面上发出沉闷的响声。

“我还以为，你会给我多一些挑战呢。”讽刺的笑声再次响起，无形的丝线在他的身上渐渐收紧，带着他向寒冰地狱的深处沉去。

“但若是连这点脆弱的感情都无法拥有，那么生命又有什么意义呢？”他轻声反问。冻气从体表蔓延而出，缓缓爬上了附着在身上的那些丝线，牵制的力量很快便消失无踪。

陌生的声音再度响起时，已经失去了嘲笑的口吻。

……

艾尔扎克平躺在地面上，眉头微蹙，像是被困在了恼人的梦境中。胸甲上的血迹早已在周围的寒气中被凝结成冰，像是在洁白的冰原上绽放出了血色的花朵。若是还有余力，他更希望能够亲手为弟子再制作一口冰棺。但是到了如今的地步，即将干涸的小宇宙中每一滴力量都要用来支撑他继续前行，他已经没有了任性的余地。

真是讽刺啊，终于达到了那个从开始训练时就梦寐以求的温度，他却不知道自己还有没有机会再次挥出同样的一拳……

他捂着胸口踉踉跄跄的站起身来，忍不住咳嗽了两声。右臂伤得再重也可以用冻气强行封住伤口，但是胸口的伤势就没那么容易应付了。

圣战开启得很突兀，被海皇三叉戟贯穿的创口甚至都还没有痊愈，在适才的激烈对战中又再一次迸裂开来。他有些后悔平时没有在小宇宙治疗的技巧上多下些功夫，不过还是安慰自己说这样的伤势大概本身就没那么容易治好。

无论如何，他都不会有那么充裕的时间。以目前的状态，他更可能在见到女神之前就倒在半路上，更不用说去面对更加强大的敌人们。

但他的使命还没有完成。即使不知道最终会在哪里停下，但是在他再也无法移动之前，他会一直走下去，直到看清这场战争的终局。

艾尔扎克，若是有机会，我会带你回家的。

若是没有，我会留在这里，和你、和冰河一同沉睡。

……

“每一次见到你，都把自己搞得那么狼狈。”加隆很不温柔地放下他的胳膊，习惯性地刺了他一句，“小时候没看出来，你那一副彬彬有礼的样子，结果战斗起来居然是最疯的。”

他微微一笑，活动了一下手臂，道了声谢。谁能想到，加隆这样我行我素的人，用小宇宙为别人治疗伤势却那么得心应手呢？

加隆是他在冥界继艾尔扎克后遇到的第二位同伴。双子座暗星在冥界混得可比他自己好多了，不仅没受什么伤，连圣衣都没沾上什么灰尘，还为他带来了其他人的情况。

这也是他运气不错，否则他在冥界这样没头苍蝇似的乱闯，既找不到女神，甚至连自己的同伴到来了多少都不知道。

“刚刚寒冰地狱那边的小宇宙是艾尔扎克吧？”

“……嗯。”

“你果然还是舍不得杀他，居然想到这样的方式保住他的命。”

“能挣脱冰之柩是艾尔扎克自己的本事，我只是给了他一个机会。”

“给他个机会再死一次？”

“死在这里总比死在我手里强。”

“真亏得你能一本正经地说出这样的话……被人听到又会说你不近人情了。”

“没关系，该明白的一直都明白。这就够了。”

两个人默契地不再开口，转身朝着共同的目的地继续前行。

周围仍是一片黑暗，但是曙光已经不再遥不可及。

这样就够了。

——————————

## II.

身上的黄金圣衣微微颤动着，仿佛在代替过于冷静的主人抒发着激动的情绪。

在那一刻，他奇迹般地看清了自己最后的归处。那是在地狱的尽头那个没有丝毫希望的所在，一抹短暂而炽烈的阳光。

他听到加隆发出一声不屑地嗤笑，声音里却更多是感慨而不是嘲弄。他想，加隆应该也感受到了同样的共鸣。

“你先过去，否则他们该等急了。”出乎意料的是，加隆没有如他那样迫切地离开，而是停住了脚步，看向了拦在前面的敌人。

“那你呢？”他问。

“我用不了多久的。”加隆笑得爽朗，仿佛面前的冥界三巨头之一与那些不知名的低阶斗士没什么两样，“不会耽误时间的。”

加隆……也看见了自己的归处吗？

他顿了一下，点点头，转身朝着其余同伴汇聚的方向跑去，没有再说一个字。

……

加隆的小宇宙在远处炽烈地燃烧，然后如同星空爆裂般瞬间提升到了极致，又渐渐在冥界那晦暗的天空消失无踪。

十二件黄金圣衣却在这一刻聚在了一起。

“抱歉，久等了。”

作为最后一个到场的黄金圣斗士，卡妙的出场方式实在是别致得可以。明明是在座所有人里面伤得最重形象最狼狈的一个，但是一如既往惜字如金的风格反而让他显得异常潇洒。

真是够了……

米罗很想讽刺一句，或者就他浑身是血站都站不稳的样子表达自己的看法，但最终却忍不住露出一个大大的笑容。

不得不承认，他心里更多是羡慕吧？自己几个人可是刚刚加入战局就因为结界压制莫名其妙地败北了，哪能像卡妙，加隆，沙加，还有童虎老师他们几个打得那么痛快？

闷骚的家伙，装冷酷就罢了，连装死都装得那么像，真是够了……

不过，冷酷吗？

他转过头，刚好看到不远处的仙女座少年被卡妙脸上难得的温柔笑容晃花了眼睛。

……

“仙女座……”

“卡妙先生？”

“有件事需要拜托你。”

“您请说。”

“请转告女神……白鸟座圣衣被留在了冰地狱。若是……若是可能的话，请女神将它带回大地上。”

……

为了大地的爱与正义！

灵魂在这一瞬间燃烧到了极致，不再是熟悉的寒冷，而是如阳光一样炽热而耀眼，仿佛那沉甸甸的重量在此刻被人同时分担了开来，让他觉得灵魂轻松得几乎要消散开来。

射手的弓弦颤动，发射出了世上最耀眼的光芒。

如同极夜的尽头，海平线上的第一缕曙光，带着所有的喜悦和伤痛，所有的期待与遗憾，洒满周围这个习惯了黑暗的世界。

——————————

## III.

“唉，你这家伙居然还是死在了这里，卡妙老师又不知要多伤心了……”

“这样看来，我们两个都不是好弟子啊，活着的时候让老师操心，死了又让老师难过。”

“但是你看见了吗？地狱中的阳光？就快要结束了呢。”

“真希望有一天，能和你还有老师一起，再次回到东西伯利亚那片冰封的冻土上啊……”


	6. 尾声

这是瞬第一次踏足这片冰原。

距冥界之战胜利已经过去了五年多，复活后的卡妙一如既往地离群索居，除了守宫月之外从不出现在圣域。作息与战争结束前相比没有任何改变，只不过自十二宫之战就从不离身的黄金圣衣终于被放回了圣衣箱中。

其余的黄金圣斗士们偶尔会去看望他，但是青铜少年们和他并不熟。即使早已明白这位能够挥出绝对零度拳的冰之战士远没有看起来那样冷漠，但少年们依旧不知要如何与他相处。

用米罗的话来说，这也需要一定的天赋……

不过瞬这一次不仅来了，还带来了两个人。

“……他们是双胞胎，今年五岁。”仙女座少年伸手摸摸旁边两个小孩子的脑袋，介绍道，“大一点的叫阿克提克，小一点的叫格雷希尔。”

卡妙侧过头，黯淡的双眸打量着面前的孩子们。“五岁……是不是年纪小了一点？”他沉吟了一下，随后微微摇头，“也无所谓。黄金圣斗士开始训练的时候也不比他们大。”

五岁的孩子作为训练生确实偏小……但若不是花了五年的时间才找到，他们也许会来得更早一些。瞬的余光扫过两个孩子的表情，有些担心他们会被面容冷峻的年轻战士吓到，却发现两个小子正满脸好奇地注视着卡妙，似乎对水瓶座黄金圣斗士身上散发的冷气完全免疫。

也对啊，他们怎么会怕卡妙先生……

“不过当我的学生，也许不是件幸运的事啊。”卡妙抬起头，有些自嘲地感叹。

瞬突然觉得有些难过，眨了眨眼睛，好不容易才制止了自己险些冲口而出的回答。虽然暂时瞒着卡妙的决定他是不赞同的，但之前毕竟答应了大家……

“女神认为您是最适合教导他们的人选。”瞬说，知道女神的名头足够把卡妙所有的顾虑都通通打消。

卡妙无奈一笑，面部轮廓在一瞬间变得柔和了些许，如同在阳光下渐渐融化的积雪，显得干净而纯粹。

“如女神所愿。”他说。

……

仙女座少年对卡妙照顾小孩的能力无比放心，将两个孩子放下之后就匆匆离开了，动作快得有些像是落荒而逃。

年轻人心头涌上一丝古怪。他知道自己不是很好相处的人，但也不至于把人吓跑吧？这可是曾经直面冥王的勇士呢……

至少面前这两个小家伙似乎并不怕他。

弯下身将两个孩子身上的棉衣小心整理好，卡妙一手牵起一个，领着孩子们走出了临时的小旅馆。男孩们柔软的手掌带给他了某种熟悉的触感，竟使得他的眼眶中产生了久违的酸涩。

或许，我真是老了。

不过他明明才刚二十六岁……要是让米罗听见那句感慨，大概又会抱怨他老气横秋了吧。

“你们为什么想成为圣斗士呢？”他突然开口问。两个男孩一路上都没有开口说话，只是在他的两边用眼神无声地交流着什么，似乎是不知道与初次见面的老师说些什么话题。想当初，艾尔扎克和冰河两个人每一次一起出行都会叽叽喳喳说个不停，直吵得他脑仁生疼。但现在换了两个貌似性格安静些的，却又让他有些不适，竟然忍不住首先开口了。

“为了维护世界上的正义！”

“为了保护我所爱的人们！”

出乎意料，两个孩子的回答十分干脆，完全听不出一路上的腼腆。

“……爱与正义吗？很好的理由。”卡妙露出了一丝笑容。

极圈内少见的朝阳在这一刻从海平面挣扎而出，霎时间将三个的身影染上了橘红色的轮廓，影子在身后的雪地上拉得很长。

——————————

“诶诶，快说说，卡妙先生有什么反应？”

“……没什么反应。我没有留下来打扰他们，离开的时候卡妙先生还没有发现。”

“也就是卡妙的眼睛看不见，否则一看见那两个小家伙马上就会明白了。”

“那倒是。也不知道卡妙先生以后会不会猜到些什么。听听他们的名字……若不是纱织小姐亲口否定，我都要怀疑这是在他们转世的时候刻意安排的了。”

“也许这是白鸟星座的指引吧。”

“唉，等到他们第七感正式觉醒还要几年时间，我都等不及他们赶紧恢复记忆了！真想看看冰河那小子的脸色会变成什么样子……”

“真想看看卡妙的脸色会变成什么样子！啧啧，到时候一定要拿照相机照下来。”

“你们说，我们是不是应该直接告诉卡妙先生呢？这么瞒着他不好吧？”

“无所谓啦，反正他们一家已经聚在一起了，不是吗？来日方长啊……”

**（全文完）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那两只小的名字一个是Arctic，一个是Glacier，正如文中所说的，各有含义。  
啧，虽然虐了一路但终究舍不得真的下死手……于是最后还是忍不住HE了。  
其实就算没有最后死皮赖脸的手下留情，我想象中的妙老师如果复活了，大概也会是同样的结局吧：即使承担着再深的伤痛，也会一直背负着这样的重量继续履行他的职责。
> 
> 原著里的妙老师和小师兄虽然都很惨，但是被虐的其实是冰河。所以在这里我就让妙老师把原本冰河要经历的痛苦都亲自品尝了。  
细节方面的东西其实埋了不少，主要的其实就是最后小师兄的死是影射漫画海因斯坦城中卡妙在冰河面前化灰的一幕，都是眼睁睁看着却无能为力。还有就是妙老师自损双目是因为觉得亏欠了艾尔扎克，而胸口被戳了窟窿是在替艾尔扎克赎罪——所以冥战之后胸口的伤好了，但是眼睛还是没有。  
至于最后的糖渣什么的，大概就是女神能让十二黄金复活但是其他人只能转世吧……我倒是能想出不少很欢脱的小情节，看看其他人怎么调戏没有恢复记忆的两只以及毫不知情的妙老师。不过这些东西大家自己脑补也挺好。


	7. 番外、替身

**一、**

我和弟弟是被天鹅养大的。

他们都这么说，因为我们被发现的地方有一个很大的湖，住着一群日渐稀少的野生大天鹅，而周围并没有人烟。某个电视栏目组拍摄极地美景的过程中，偶然发现极光下的天鹅湖边明显有两只颜色形状都不太对的，这才把我们带了回来。这似乎还成了轰动一时的大事件。

小时候不懂事，一直对把我们养大的天鹅有着莫名好感，爱屋及乌到对所有鸟类都抱有不一般的善意，一度拒绝吃鸡肉。长大一点后我却觉得这个说法疑点重重。被哺乳动物抚养长大的故事我们也听过几例，但是天鹅可没有奶啊，我们是怎么被喂大的？总不能是吃鱼吧？

真相如何大概不会有人知道了，但无论如何，天鹅都是世上最美丽的生物。

同样不会有人知道的还有我们的姓名和生日。遗弃我们的人显然没有打算让我们活下来，自然也没有留下什么线索。当时找到的医生不知用了什么手法，根据我们当时的个头推算出大概是前一年一二月份的生日。我们的名字是捡到我们的记者灵机一动，根据那里的地形起的，怪是怪了点，至少不俗气。

我叫作阿克提克。我弟弟叫格雷希尔。

说他是弟弟，其实现代医学技术还不足以分辨我们两个到底谁大一些。但是那小子总是一副哭唧唧的样子，怎么可能是哥哥嘛……

**二、**

我们的存在最终引起了一群怪人的兴趣。快到五岁时，我们被一个看起来就不是好人的家伙从孤儿院接了出来，当天就坐着私人飞机飞到了希腊。

领养手续快得有些离谱，让人不免怀疑这些人拐卖儿童是有前科的。不过那个自称加隆的人在飞机上和我们坦白了圣域的存在，以及我们是“被星星选中的人”。

我和阿克提克对此并没有什么不满。守护世界听起来十分高端大气上档次，虽然我还不明白世界是怎么个守护法，但是如果能够有能力保护那些对我们好的人，那么圣斗士似乎是个不错的职业选择。

不过在圣域住了几天时间之后，我难以避免地对这个美好的想法产生了怀疑。

圣斗士……是一群很奇葩的存在，行事处处透着古怪。

比如说总有人用着诡异莫名的眼神看着我们，比如说总有人在以为我们看不到的角落举着相机偷拍，再比如说总有人会有事没事到水瓶宫——我们的临时住处——找我们，却又坐在那里不知道说什么好，气氛始终十分尴尬。

就连对我们的安排都有不小的分歧。有的说这是很明显的事嘛，有的反问你打算怎么跟他去说，还有的忧心忡忡地提出这样瞒着他是不是不太好……

……什么嘛，简直莫名其妙。

若不是确实在训练场见到了别的训练生，知道那些超越常人的力量并不是加隆吹出来的，我们也许早就跑掉了。其实后来我们确实认真商量过是不是干脆跑路算了，希腊圣域简直是个超大的疯人院。

最终让我们悬崖勒马的是一众圣斗士的老大。在一群人当着我们的面兴高采烈地打赌“这两个小子见到卡妙后多久会被吓哭”之后，伟大的雅典娜女神忍无可忍地掀了桌子，并且一拳一个将闹得最欢的人统统打飞了出去。

我决定了，女神是我格雷希尔最崇拜的存在。

不过我更喜欢称呼她纱织小姐，而不是像阿克提克那样直呼雅典娜。

**三、**

我们未来的老师其实一点都不吓人。

他长得很好看，虽然表情一直淡淡的，可是身上的气息却让人觉得很温暖，说话的声音也特别好听。他的年龄看上去并不大，但是举手投足都给人一种十分稳重的感觉，一看就是靠得住的人——不像在圣域见到的那群逗比。

初次见面，我就已经开始喜欢他了，本来有些紧张的心情也平复了下来。

倒是送我们来的瞬看起来快要哭了，也不知道为什么。明明老师的表情和语气都很温柔，答应得也很痛快，并没有什么刻意为难的地方，但是瞬的脸色却变得越来越委屈，最后连再见都没说就跑掉了。

圣斗士真是奇怪的存在。

好在，老师似乎也有同感，一脸莫名其妙地盯着瞬消失的方向看了好久。

老师应该是正常人吧。

这就够了。

**四、**

第一次走进卡妙老师的小木屋，我们都感到了一阵扑面而来的亲切感，大概是因为想起了小时候住过的湖边野地。

老师的住处很简陋。前厅除了一张桌子和几把椅子，没有什么别的家具，更没有任何装饰品。厨房看起来像是很久都没人用过，灶台上落满了灰尘。倒是壁炉附近清理得还算干净，角落里放着一大捆枯枝，应该是要当柴火用的。

老师将外衣顺手搭在椅子上，轻车熟路地点好壁炉，转过身张了张嘴，却突然卡住了。

“你们今天晚上先在壁炉前将就一夜吧。”他最后说，表情隐隐有些懊恼，“明天再回镇子上给你们添置些东西。”

光线透过没有窗帘的窗户照了进来，木屋里亮得让人睡不着。

我们面面相觑，如同来的路上那样不知说什么好。

**五、**

卡妙老师的木屋不止是简陋，根本就不适合正常人居住……真不愧是圣斗士。

老师并不是小气的人，也并没有像圣域的某些人一样非要摆出一副严厉的架子。虽然他对我和格雷希尔的存在表现得不是一般的不习惯，但可以看出对两个被硬塞来的学生其实并不排斥。所以一开始我不太明白为什么他宁可让我们裹着两层旧棉衣在前厅睡一夜并且隔几分钟还要出来瞄一眼我们有没有冻死也不肯贡献出自己的卧室。

不过第二天我们看到，他的屋子里没有壁炉，甚至连床铺都没有，只是空荡荡的四面墙。他让我们睡在壁炉旁边其实是考虑周详的决定。

倒是另外的一个房间不仅有两张床，还有书桌和衣柜，完全是双人间的标准布局。虽然房间里同样没有壁炉，也没有被褥之类的东西。

我想，老师一定是预言家，盖房子的时候就算到以后会收两个学生。

格雷希尔不同意。他说房子一定不是老师自己盖的。否则，以老师这样简单的生活方式，怎么会多此一举地留出两个卧室和从来不用的厨房餐厅呢？

老师盖的房子，大概只会是四面空荡荡的墙吧。再加上一个厕所——老师是个挺爱干净的人，除了壁炉之外，也就是那里的状态最为正常了。

我想了想，无法反驳，却还是觉得哪里不太对。

**六、**

很久以后我们才知道，我猜错了，但阿克提克也没全对。房子是老师亲手盖的，可他却不是什么预言家，而是在我们之前收过两个学生。

他们都死了。

而他们以前住过的房子后来也被烧了，现在这座是战争结束后重新盖起来的，和原来一样布局的替代品。

有时我忍不住会想，或许我们两个也是老师前两个学生的替代品吧。这样倒可以解释圣域那些人看我们时奇怪的眼神了，也难怪老师会对我们这么好。

只是这样想着，心里却有点闷闷的，还有点想哭。

**七、**

去镇子上的路途和到来时一样遥远，但卡妙老师并没有像前一天晚上那样一手拎着一个飞过去。

他从木屋附近的树林中拖出了一个雪橇，让我们坐在上面固定好。自己则用绳索拉着雪橇飞快地在雪地上跑。

有点像是狗拉雪橇……啊，这样想实在太不尊重了！

老师的移动速度比狗拉雪橇不知快了多少倍，也肯定要稳不少。就算雪橇时不时因为撞到了石头飞起来，老师也能很轻易地让雪橇在半空保持平衡，落下时仍然稳稳当当，从没有让我们磕到碰到。

这可比游乐场好玩多了，刺激的感觉让我们欢呼了一路。

老师一定是天底下最帅的人！

老师似乎是听见了，但并没有做什么评论。只是在镇子外停下时，他的嘴边似乎多了一丝不明显的弧度。

我突然很想知道老师真正笑起来是什么样子。

**八、**

镇子上的人很尊敬老师，应该是知道他的身份。但他们似乎又有些怕他。在老师按照早上列好的单子一样样买东西时，跟他说话的人都是一副小心翼翼的样子，恭敬中带着疏远。偶尔有几个稍微熟识一些的壮着胆子指着我们两个询问，老师也没有隐瞒，直说是新的训练生。

等到快要离开的时候，整个镇子都知道老师收了两个学生。然后我们就收到了很多复杂而怜悯的眼神。

我和阿克提克互相看了看，都有些不开心。

来西伯利亚之前，圣域的圣斗士就告诉我们说训练会很辛苦。但是值得做的事情不都是这样吗？等我们变得强大了，就能像老师那样守护这个世界了。而且还能有机会和卡妙老师并肩作战。

这是世上最有意义的事了，他们应该羡慕我们才对。

**九、**

我和格雷希尔都很喜欢老师，虽然到现在我们认识老师还不到一天。这是很奇怪的事情，因为从前我们两个从来没有对谁有过特别亲近的感觉，无论是同龄人还是年长者。我对人类的整体感官甚至不如鸟。

也许这就是所谓缘分吧。

在我们眼中，卡妙老师是世上最为强大睿智的人，平时虽然话不多，却很温柔细致，和他一起生活训练会是很幸福的事情。

不过他也不是完人，也会有考虑不周的时候。

比如来镇子上的时候他明显忘了回来时会买很多东西，直到要回去了，才看着堆得满满的、明显不可能再坐下两个小孩子的雪橇默然无语。

我并不介意。被老师抱着飞回家的感觉可好玩呢。

**十、**

木屋里的厨房明显是很少用的样子。我和阿克提克在到来后的第一时间就意识到了这个问题。

虽然不是对饮食很讲究的人，但是小时候食物中毒的经历还是让我们心有余悸。于是我们研究了很久如何说服老师以后由我们来做饭来避免发生同样的事情，甚至在镇子上选购的也是我们所熟悉的食材和调料。

但我们的担忧是多余的。

卡妙老师居然会做饭。

居然。会做饭。

做得还很好吃。

因为很久没有开伙，一开始老师的动作颇有些手忙脚乱，不过很快就找到了感觉。他对食材的处理手法却很熟练，明显是做过很多次的。我们两个一边帮忙，一边交换着惊喜的眼神。

我们的老师果然无所不能！

老师倒是对我们两个小孩子在厨房里居然能够帮忙而不是添乱表示了好奇，吃饭时顺口问了一声。难得有了话头，我们争先恐后地把孤儿院集体食物中毒事件添油加醋地讲了出来，把一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事形容得无比惊心动魄。

大概，潜意识里我是想把总是一脸淡然的老师逗笑。

最后阿克提克说到我们两个能够从这么惊险的情况中活下来可见是圣斗士的好苗子时，卡妙老师确实笑了出来。他伸出手，极其自然地在我们两个的头顶揉了揉。

“明天给你们机会证明。”他说，“到时候可别哭鼻子。”

然后他同样自然的收回手，那双像是蓝宝石一样的眼睛并没有在我们脸上聚焦过，仿佛透过我们在看什么别的存在。

**十一、**

格雷希尔是很爱哭的小孩子，这次他没哭一定是因为记住了老师前一天晚上的话。

圣斗士的训练初期远没有在圣域时看到的那么激烈，尤其在这个北极熊都会嫌冷的地方，最开始是以适应环境为主。

“本来训练生送到这里之前都会在别的地方做一两年先期培训，把身体状态调整好。”老师是这样说的，“也不知道这一次他们为什么这么急着把你们扔过来。”

因为他们是一群逗比。我和格雷希尔一同在心里默默回答。

第一天训练，老师只是让我们在雪地里慢跑。这比听上去要复杂得多，既要对抗寒冷的空气，又要时刻注意脚下的地面。没过多久，我们的体力消耗就接近了极限，每个人都摔了不止一个跟头。

格雷希尔的手在冰面上划伤了，嘴一扁，但是看到老师一脸严肃的注视着，居然没哭出来。

老师当时没说什么，毫不留情地监督我们直到完成任务。

但当我们精疲力尽地回到屋子里之后，老师却亲自帮格雷希尔清洗了伤口，还拿出了新买来的绷带细致地为他包扎。

莫名地，我有点遗憾自己怎么就没有摔得更狠一点。

**十二、**

“果然让你养孩子是对的。”

这是米罗出现后的第一句话。他带着恶劣的笑容，将木屋里里外外地扫了一遍，目光在我们身上停留了很久，最终转移到了一脸不耐的卡妙老师脸上。

“你这里比以前有人气多了，看来……是两个孩子在照顾你啊。”

两个星期不见，这家伙还和在圣域看到的一样没个正型。我们刚刚结束了上午的训练任务，只想瘫在壁炉前好好休息直到开饭，所以对这个唠叨个没完没了的家伙只能用眼神表示不满。

老师连个眼神都没给他。到了午饭时间，桌子上只摆了三个碗。

“哎哎，不留我吃饭吗？我专门算准了时差的啊！”不请自来的某人居然还一脸委屈。

“没你的份。”

米罗是个很得寸进尺的家伙，他看着我们好心好意塞给他的黑面包，脸色变得和面包一样难看。

**十三、**

自从米罗来过之后，我们的小木屋就变得很热闹，总有不速之客在我们训练时进行围观。

圣斗士们不都是很忙的吗？拯救世界什么的……为什么他们这么闲啊？隔三差五就有人跑来，而且一待就是小半天。

而且我总觉得他们像在……看戏？有什么可看的啊？难道他们在成为圣斗士之前没经历过这样的训练吗？真是奇怪。

或许，他们是拿我们和他们小时候作对比？

“照这样的进度，他们什么时候才能突破第七感啊……”天马座星矢摇头叹息，被同行的艾欧里亚一巴掌扇在脑后。

“肯定比你快就是了。”他说，也不知是在夸我们还是损星矢。

星矢似乎感应到了我们不友好的目光，缩了缩脖子，夸张地搓着手臂。

“这我信。你看这才多久？他们冻气都还没练出来，眼神就已经有当年的风范了！”

当年？

我的动作不由自主地慢了下来，看向格雷希尔。不出意外，他也皱起了眉头。

还没等我们问什么，就看到老师冷着一张脸走了过来，然后星矢瞬间消失得无影无踪。

……明白了。

当年他一定被老师揍过。

**十四、**

来围观的人一直在照相，还美其名曰是女神的命令。

不耐烦之余，我突然想到了一个好主意。

木屋经过几个星期陆陆续续的布置，已经变得和普通人家的房子没什么差别了，但是有时还是会觉得少了点什么。

若是在壁炉和桌子上放一些老师和我们的照片，会不会好一些呢？

这样木屋就更像家的样子了，老师也会开心很多吧？

**十五、**

卡妙老师的眼睛看不见。

他的眼睛在几年前就因为受伤失明了，而我们到来后将近五个月才知道的。

老师一直对我和格雷希尔精心布置的装饰置若罔闻，让那小子一脸失望，我也有些气馁。我们曾经以为，这是因为老师对此完全不在意。去镇子上采购的食品衣物和生活用品时，他都是放任我们自己选择，从来没有做出过评价。他的卧室异常简陋，更证明了他对任何感官上的享受都没有概念。

直到瞬在我们索要照片时说漏了嘴，这些细节才拼凑成了更加合理的结论。

老师的瞳孔中从未映出过我们的影像，并不是因为他没将我们放在心上。

“平时根本看不出来……”默然地坐了许久，格雷希尔喃喃地说，“老师那么强大，又有谁能伤得到他？”

我想不出答案，只是有生以来第一次，对一个素未谋面又很可能已经死了的人产生了强烈的恨意。

**十六、**

“老师的眼睛……是怎么受伤的呢？”

“是我自己弄瞎的。”

话题结束得和开始时一样突兀。

我的喉咙有点堵，内心一阵茫然，明明有无数疑问，却怎么也说不出话。

**十七、**

我和格雷希尔是双胞胎，但是长得并不一样。

圣域的另一对双胞胎则是一对同卵双胞胎，而且是同一个星座的黄金圣斗士。据说双子星座经常会一次出现两个，也不知道是不是每次都会是这样性格迥异的两个人。

“诶？你能分得出来他们两个？”加隆被撒加拽走之后，格雷希尔一脸惊愕地问。

我不明白格雷希尔怎么会把这两个人搞混。虽然长得像，但是那个叫加隆的浑身都散发着一种令人恨不得一拳打过去的欠扁气息，大概整个天底下也是独一份了。

**十八、**

老师死过一次。

不仅是老师，别的黄金圣斗士也是这样。这个时候我们还不了解这件事的匪夷所思之处，只是单纯的觉得女神连死人都可以复活好厉害的样子。

但是复活了……为什么眼睛不一起治好呢？还是说复活时候的状态都是临死前的样子？

阿克提克说我笨。“应该是复活之后眼睛才瞎的吧。”他做出了很合理的推测。

可我还是有些不明白……若是连死人复活这么玄幻的事情都能做到，为什么女神治不好老师的眼睛呢？

也可能这种事本身就有缺陷吧。那些人说不定就是复活过程中伤了脑子，这才变成逗比的。

**十九、**

白鸟圣衣只有一件。根据在圣域的所见所闻，我们两个迟早要狠狠干一架。格雷希尔虽然是我弟弟，但是我也不会让着他的，到时候一定会把他打败。

老师倒是对此毫不担忧。

“命运会选择最合适的人。”他说，语气罕见的沉重，像是在进行某种预言。

“那我们两个要是都合适怎么办？”格雷希尔问。我也有些好奇，命运大概有它自己的选择方式，但若是我们两个的实力都有成为圣斗士的资格，输的那一个会很郁闷吧……反正我要是输了的话肯定会不甘心得想要再战一场，格雷希尔大概只会委屈得哭唧唧。

老师微微一笑。

“那，老师就再给你们找一件圣衣。”

……不懂。白鸟圣衣不是只有一件吗，难道还能临时换成别的星座？

**二十、**

极光总会给我一种十分熟悉的错觉，可能是在天鹅湖的时候看得多了，潜意识里留下了深刻的印象。

而水瓶座的最大奥义叫作极光处刑，绚丽的同时多了某种极为危险的味道，仿佛美丽的光带在瞬间变换成了难以闪避的冰冷利刃。

“……和真正的极光哪个漂亮？”我看着天边飘舞的彩带，忍不住问。

老师失笑，似乎觉得这个问题有点幼稚。阿克提克也笑了出来。

“站在极光处刑对面的人大概不会去想漂不漂亮的问题吧！”

“很华丽，也很纯粹。”老师想了片刻，居然真的回答了这个问题，“如同置身于星空中，被极光缠绕，但是眼前却完全是纯白一片，就像是在和北极的天空渐渐融为一体。”

咦？老师说得好像亲自体验过一样。我和阿克提克好奇地眨眨眼。

老师笑着闭上眼睛，没再说话。

**二十一、**

似乎潜意识渴望尽快见识到极光处刑的华丽纯粹，我们的训练进度十分喜人。短短七八个月，我们不仅觉醒了寒冰小宇宙，连寒冰龙卷都已经用得像模像样了。

老师从来没有夸过我们什么，但是在别人面前却并没有掩饰。

“天赋很好，比我都好。”他是这么说的，“艾尔扎克和冰河训练了两三年才有现在的进度。他们两个都有黄金圣斗士的潜质。”

站在门边听到老师的夸奖，我的内心瞬间被极大的满足感充斥，像是沸腾着欢快的小泡泡。格雷希尔更是激动得连耳朵尖都红了。

双鱼座的阿布罗狄端着茶杯，眼角的余光看到我们一脸惊喜的样子，笑得意味深长。

**二十二、**

我和阿克提克同时掌握了钻石星辰的那天，老师跟加隆打了一架。理智告诉我两方其实都没有尽全力，但是所表现出来的破坏力已经让我们对黄金圣斗士的强大有了更加直观的概念。

战斗结束得很快，总共也只有短短几分钟时间，但是屋外的空地已经变得一片狼藉，像是被寒流与海啸同时肆虐了一遍。地面上多了一个巨大的坑洞，厚厚的积雪不翼而飞，但露出的泥土表面却已经结了一层冰晶。

卡妙老师面无表情地站在木屋旁边，小宇宙的威势早已平息了下来。战斗过程中被两个黄金小宇宙的碰撞吓得退避三舍的寒风也终于重新转了回来，填补着战场上方仿佛时光被冻结了一样的空白。

相对而言，惹事的家伙却显得有些意犹未尽。

“上次和你打得这么痛快还是在海底。”加隆甩开艾欧里亚的手，无视了艾俄罗斯警告的眼神，一脸吊儿郎当地伸手扯了扯头发，甩下一堆细碎的冰凌，“你果然还是没有释怀。”

老师暗淡的瞳孔死死盯着对手的方向，整个身子似乎都被气得微微发颤。我从来没有见过他这样生气的样子，更没有想到冷静自持的老师也会表露出如此强烈的情绪。对老师这样克制的人来说，这大概已经是愤怒到了极致。

“他们两个死得其所，凭什么被你们日复一日轻描淡写地当作谈资？”

两三个星期前米罗骗我们喝了伏特加，把我呛得哭了起来，老师一气之下把剩下大半瓶都给他灌了下去，还放言说敢再捣乱就把做成冰雕。

而这一次老师的言语没有那么激烈，却成功地把周围所有人都冻在了原地。

气氛有些沉闷。加隆朝我们这边瞥了一眼——我很确定他看的是阿克提克，而不是我。他似乎是想说什么，但被艾俄罗斯和艾欧里亚联手捂住嘴拖了下去。兄弟两个脸上的表情似乎不只一星半点的心虚。

直到老师最终冷着脸，毫不客气地将客人全都赶了出去，丢到了肆虐的寒风中，我们才逐渐从震惊中恢复过来。

原来他们打起来是因为……卡妙老师的前两个学生？

仔细想想，圣域的来客似乎总是有意无意在我们面前提到他们。可是为什么呢？

老师这么好的人，他们为什么非要一遍遍地揭他的伤疤？

**二十三、**

木屋被战斗波及，墙角破了一个洞。

卡妙老师并不像表面上冷静得那么彻底，早些时候的冲突对他还是有不小的影响。平时哪怕是窗户没关严他都会很快发现，可今天却直到格雷希尔小心翼翼地问壁炉的火总是点不着怎么办，老师才注意到墙上的窟窿在嗖嗖地向内灌着冷风。

外面的天气似乎感受到了老师的坏心情，从下午开始就没完没了的刮风下雪，是我们来到东西伯利亚冰原后最糟糕的天气了。我们两个的小宇宙已经初显成效，一时半会倒是冻不死，但是想要在这屋内屋外温度都差不离的环境中入睡却做不到了。

老师用冰堵住了墙壁上的窟窿，但是屋子里的温度却一直升不上去。他最终摇摇头，闭上眼睛。寒冷深邃的小宇宙渐渐燃烧到了极致，笼罩住了整个木屋，但是被笼罩的范围内却在一瞬间暖了下来。熟悉的冻气中少了习以为常的寒冷温度，隐隐约约地缠绕在身周，让人觉得像是被一个温和而强大的存在拥在怀里。

“去睡吧。”

老师的指示依旧简洁明了，仿佛只是做了什么微不足道的小事，而不是颠覆了冰系圣斗士最基本的特性。

绝对零度的概念很惊悚，但至少可以想象。而用冻气将周围变得温暖，却像是要用水把衣服烘干，或是在火中种出花来，绝对是颠覆逻辑的事情。

我和格雷希尔在壁炉边盯着有气无力的火焰怔愣了一阵，随后交换了一个骇然的眼神，同时看向老师的房门。

老师比我们想的还要强大。

但他一定没有意识到这样的小宇宙和他自己有多么相似。温暖的小宇宙中夹杂着悲哀，已经暴露了很多他不想让别人知道的心情。

**二十四、**

卡妙老师并没有睡。他倚靠在墙边，失明的眼睛盯着窗外。听到我们进来，他回过头。

“怎么了？”

“阿克提克怕冷！”“格雷希尔怕黑！”

我们同时回答，然后互赠了一个鄙视的眼神。

老师的表情瞬间变得哭笑不得。没等他说什么，我们就腆着脸挪了过去，靠在他两边坐下。他没有赶我们走，只是伸手将毛毯盖在了我们身上。

“下次记得先对好口供。”

“……是。”

我们异口同声回答，然后同时窃笑了起来。

寒冷又温暖的小宇宙微微收缩了一下，不再笼罩整个木屋，而是像风一样缠绕在我们周围，不经意间将老师垂在身前的鬓发拨动了一下。发梢在我的脸上蹭了一下，使得鼻子有些发痒。

一时间，我们三个都没有说话。我厚着脸皮抱着老师的胳膊，沉浸在只有老师才能提供的安全感中，虽然没有一点睡意，但却完全不想动弹。

“你们不是谁的替代品，不需要和他们比较。”老师突然开口。他知道早些时候的对话被我们听到了。

“那、能说说——”阿克提克在他的另一侧小心翼翼地开口。

“艾尔扎克、冰河……”老师喃喃地念着两个到如今已经十分耳熟的名字，陷入了漫长的沉默。就当我以为他不会说下去的时候，才有些自失地笑了出来。

“他们的天赋不如你们，也没你们聪明……”他这样说着，脸上却多了一丝极其温柔的笑容，“但他们最终……都超过我了。”

屋外的雪一直在下，极夜的微光透过窗户落在老师脸上。他的表情平静，却让我胸口一阵发闷。

似乎，并不是因为嫉妒。

**二十五、**

“冰河和艾尔扎克的……照片？”仙女座一脸愕然。

“没有吗？”格雷希尔一脸遗憾，“我就是好奇我们俩的师兄们长什么样子。”

瞬的脸色变得更古怪了，让我有些不太明白。毕竟老师那么年轻，他的前一批学生就算收得再早，也不会连照片都没拍过吧？更何况圣域有那么多沉迷摄影无法自拔的家伙，说是能攒出几个相册的照片也是情理之中。

星矢背过身，肩膀微微耸动，整个人的姿势十分滑稽。

“这样吧。”天龙星座打着圆场，语气略微有些无措，“等你们……唔……等你们觉醒第七感的时候，想知道什么都可以。”

第七感？听说是顶尖圣斗士才能够达到的水平，这家伙明显是在敷衍。

“怎么？没信心？”凤凰星座挑衅地扬起眉毛，“要知道，当年冰河和艾尔扎克可都是达到了第八感，能够以凡躯进入冥界的。你们想要超过他们还早得很。”

格雷希尔一脸不以为然，多年的默契让我知道他和我的想法一样。

对于这两个似乎无处不在的神秘师兄，我的感情是很奇怪的。并非是嫉妒，也不是好胜，只是单纯的羡慕他们会被老师这样想念。

以及，对他们让老师难过感到有些愤然。

……我知道，这有点不讲理。

**二十六、**

“可是，冰系圣斗士不是应该……冷酷无情吗？”

老师眉头微皱。我忍住了落荒而逃的冲动。这个问题困扰了我很久了。

和没心没肺的阿克提克相比，我的心思重了一些，总爱想些有的没的。也许，并不适合成为圣斗士。于是老师鼓励的目光总是让我觉得有些心虚。

然而老师应该是看出了什么，这才借着单独抽查的机会问我究竟有什么不懂的地方。

“我记得你说，成为圣斗士是要保护你所爱的人们？”老师没有直接回答，而是反问了一句。

我下意识地点点头，嗯了一声。这一点一直没有变，我只是想知道这样的原因对于以保护大地为己任的圣斗士来说是否过于自私。

“在战斗时保持冷静是必须的。”老师轻轻一笑，“可若是连人性中最珍贵的部分都无法保有，生命又有什么意义呢？”

“我也是……用了很久才明白的。”卡妙老师揉揉我的脑袋，笑得十分复杂，“若是早一点……早一点……”

我似懂非懂地站在原地。

人性中……最珍贵的部分……吗？

**二十七、**

“让我去？”卡妙有些愕然。

“别人想去女神还不让呢……怎么，不放心家里的孩子？”加隆翻着白眼，“要不要我去给你当几天保姆？”

卡妙哼了一声。你去了我更不放心。

说来也奇怪，黄金圣斗士中带了学生的并不只他一个。阿克提克和格雷希尔的确是近两年天赋最好的，但也不至于吸引这么多注意力。也不知这些人为什么总喜欢逗弄他们。

“除了实战方面还没有机会训练，他们的实力已经不逊于普通的白银圣斗士。”他陈述着事实，突然也感到了一丝不安。若仅仅是天赋还好说，黄金圣斗士年少时都是惊才绝艳，对比之下也没有太大的差距。但是两个孩子的性格却有些过于稳重了，这需要一定的阅历，并非过人的智慧可以取代。

从一开始，他就不自觉地代入了与冰河和艾尔扎克相处时的模式，并没有意识到两个五岁的孩子拥有同样成熟的心智有什么不妥。

现在想来……

他闭了闭眼睛，决定先不要纠结这样的事情。两个孩子的来历有些神秘，但他相信自己的直觉。

至少，他们对自己这个做老师的表现出来的亲近和依赖并非假装。

**二十八、**

“老师要去战斗啊！”

“会不会有危险呢？”

“老师那么厉害，一定不会有事的！”

“但是……老师的敌人也很厉害吧？”

这句话说到了点子上，卡妙好笑的同时也感到一丝骄傲。两个孩子的直觉很出众，并没有因为对老师的崇拜之情就盲目乐观，这甚至比他们的战斗天赋更加难得。

邪神洛基的存在自然不容小觑，北欧仙宫若不到必要是不会向圣域求助的，女神也不会轻易决定派出两名黄金圣斗士一起前往。

“我们真的不能一起去吗？万一能帮上忙……”

“我也想和老师并肩作战……”

“努力训练，以后会有机会的。”卡妙忍不住揉揉两个孩子的头发。一年多时间过去，他们比刚来时高了不少。

他突然有些好奇两个孩子的长相。他们的脸在他的脑海中是很模糊的，但是却正在渐渐地向两张熟悉的面孔转变。不知是因为本身的气息就十分相似，还是他潜意识里将原本细微的共同点无限扩大了。

他对这样的变化感到有些恐惧。这对孩子们很不公平，对冰河与艾尔扎克也是。

也许——

他吐了口气。

也许是时候将眼睛治好了。

**二十九、**

“你把他们带来干什么！”

“以为我想啊？我一进门他们就问我是不是卡妙老师受伤了，让人连编瞎话的时间都没有……”艾欧里亚面对颇有些抓狂的哥哥，也是一脸崩溃。

艾俄罗斯头疼的揉揉眉心，朝我们看了过来。我和格雷希尔毫不退让地与他对视，成功地逼迫强大的射手座黄金圣斗士率先移开目光。

“或许真要靠他们了……”

事情有些棘手。仙宫危机的主要原因追溯到了几年前的圣战——在极乐净土崩溃之后，睡神修普诺斯的神格居然落到了邪神洛基手中。而为了给艾欧里亚创造击败洛基的条件，卡妙被困在了梦境之中。

好在洛基并不能完全发挥修普诺斯的神力，想要将卡妙唤醒，只需要有与他足够熟悉的人进入梦境中与他取得联系。

关键就在熟悉二字上。

“可我们……才认识老师一年多。”连与老师相识二十年的战友们都没能成功，我们两个真的可以吗？

“换成……艾尔扎克和冰河……的话……”格雷希尔喃喃低语，说出了我内心闪过的想法。

射手狮子兄弟俩对视一眼，眼神中有某种奇怪的期冀。

**三十、**

“还是勉强了一些……”撒加一手一个，把我们从地面上拉了起来，颇有些遗憾地感叹道，“若是晚几年就好了。”

加隆哼了一声。“下次你最好跟洛基商量下，让他等我们做好准备再搞事。”他嘲讽道。

我没有心思听他们两个日常斗嘴，咬着嘴唇站在原地，心里一阵愧疚。

我们两个借助女神的力量进入梦境中，并没有找到老师。这并非因为不够熟悉，而是小宇宙的力量太过弱小，无法支撑这么大的消耗。我们不得不提前退了出来，以免一同困在梦中。

“你们俩适可而止吧！”双子兄弟你来我往地吵了好一阵，纱织小姐终于一脸头痛地叫了停。她转过身看向我们，提醒不顾场合的两个人我们还没有离开。

“不用担心，卡妙不会有危险的。”她说，“你们要相信你们的老师，凭他的意志是能够自己突破梦境的。”

纱织小姐的表情温和诚恳，但是眼中的担忧并没能完全掩藏住。

**三十一、**

如果……我们能够更强大一些……

“阿克提克，你记得上次我们问到有关冰河跟艾尔扎克的事时，他们是怎么说的吗”

“你是说……？”

“等我们达到第七感，想知道什么都可以……”

“那又如何……不过是敷衍我们罢了。”

“但是不试试看的话，我很不甘心的。我想帮到老师。”

“你想要怎么做？”

“我记得……星矢他们说过，在生死关头，将小宇宙燃烧到极致，才有可能突破第七感。”

**三十二、**

最后摩挲了一下腕上用老师的头发编制而成的手链，雅典娜女神的神力与某种神秘诡谲的气息纠缠在一起，从墨绿色的发丝上散发出来。

这是通往老师梦境的通道。

我直起身，双手交握，看见不远处的阿克提克摆出了同样的姿势。

这么严肃的场景，我却略微有些走神。

老师临走前将极光处刑的基本技巧传授给了我们，不知是不是有了某种不祥的预感，这才急着在加入战斗前将水瓶座的最终奥义提前传授。

但是说实话，我宁可和阿克提克为了一件青铜圣衣打得头破血流，也不想这么早继承老师的水瓶圣衣。

“准备好了吗？”阿克提克问。

我点点头，深吸一口气，将双臂举过头顶，开始缓缓提升小宇宙。

老师大概不会想到我们会这么迫不及待地生死相搏吧？

但如果真能成功，那么……被罚加练我也认了。

**三十三、**

如同置身于星空中，被极光缠绕。

世界变成白色的一瞬间，我突然想到了老师说过的话。

华丽。纯粹。

这感觉……有些熟悉。

就像耳边爱琴海的涛声一样，从记忆深处发出呼唤。

**三十四、**

周围的环境是我们很熟悉的训练场，于是我们在第一时间就发现了卡妙老师的身影。他站在惯常的冰山上，目不转睛地俯视着冰面上正在切磋的两个少年人的身影。那两人的个头比我们高不少，动作也远比我们娴熟。

只是他们的面目和我们依稀有些相像，让我感到是在看未来的自己。

也许……这就是似曾相识的根源。

老师凝视着冰面上的少年，似乎并没有注意到我们的出现。但当我们有些迟疑地走到了他的身侧，他却自然而然地伸手揽住了我们的肩膀。

“让你们担心了。”他的目光并没有从冰面上的两个人身上移开，不过手掌略带抚慰地在我的肩上拍了拍，“我知道这里是梦境，但还是忍不住……想要多看他们几眼。”

“已经好久了啊。他们每个人都在我手底下修炼了六年，而距离他们死去的时间都已经有这个长度了。”

“我这个做老师的，却还是难以释怀。”

“若是我当初能够早点想明白一些事情，或者再强大一些，那也许他们两个……都不用死的。但我这样想……有些对不起他们的牺牲。”说到这里，老师的笑容渐渐扩大，变得有些自嘲，“你们两个，不要把我的缺点也学去了啊！”

没等我们说什么，老师长舒了一口气。

“我们回家吧。”他说。

话音落下，面前的冰原变得模糊起来，仿佛被扔进湖中的水彩，连同上面的人一起消失不见。老师的视线仍然凝滞在前方空无一物的灰色空地，一滴眼泪从他的脸颊滑落。但是他却笑得十分开怀。

女神说的没错。我们坚强睿智的老师，确实能够凭借自己的意志从属于过去的梦境中挣脱。

仿佛天渐渐亮了起来，无处不在的阳光将灰色的空间映成了白色，像是晴空下的冰原。光芒刺得眼睛又酸又涩，我的眼皮却开始有些发沉，仿佛随时会昏睡过去，又似乎即将从长久的沉眠中醒来。

“说起来，梦境是以人本身的印象为基准构建的。但既然你们进来了这里，那么你们现在的样子想必也是真实的。”这时，老师像是突然想起了什么，语气中多了一丝好奇，“来，让我好好看看……我倒是没想到，第一次见到你们两个小家伙的样子会是在梦里面。”

然后他手臂微微一用力，将我们并排推到他身前，低头看了过来。

_ **——完——** _


End file.
